The Moon
The Moon is a tier 2 area that can be travelled to by any tier 2 spaceship. Gravity The gravity on the moon is low, and jumping is higher, falling is slower, and accelerating is slower. Atmosphere The atmosphere includes no specific effects or gases. The sky uses space background with a big Earth in the background. A very basic Spacesuit can be used to survive. Temperature The temperature on the moon varies, and it changes according to which side you are on. There are 2 sides changing position: The Dark Side and the Light Side. They switch places exactly every 13 days, forcing players to move on the 12th day to find a different area to build a house if they don't want to freeze to death, or burn to death. The Light side has a temperature of 126 C and the Dark side has a temperature of -100 C. The movements can be tracked from the moon's surface. On the 13th day, if the player did not already move, they will have to race against light or dark to avoid burning or freezing. However, the celestial biome that spawns in hardmode has a constant temperature of 0 C and will only change under certain events. Sky When a blood moon is occurring on earth, a solar eclipse is appearing on the moon, but with the earth blocking the sun instead of the usual moon blocking it. Biomes Main Biome Consists of barely any life and barely any fauna, and it's mostly solid. There is no atmosphere, and many asteroids. All Main Biome Features The Main Biome has many small holes filled of meteorite ore and pre-hardmode ores such as copper and iron. It also has small Comets that fall all around the biome. (Fallen Comets) you can make an item called Comet Fruit to increase your mana by 10. The biome consists of 2 main blocks: Moondust Block: The surface block. It is just like dirt but for the moon. Moonstone Block: Stone that can be mined using Demonite/Crimtane pickaxes and above. (Pre-Hardmode ores spawn in this biome.) Bio-biome The Bio-Biome is the part of the moon that contains life. There is a small unstable atmosphere in this biome, which causes the asteroids to be much less here. Moondust Blocks and Moonstone Blocks also exist here, but meteorites don't exist here. Fauna Moonbulb: Can be harvested using a sickle. Consuming a moonbulb causes a decrease in gravity for 5 minutes. They grow naturally on any moondust. Moonie: Moonies are tiny flowers that change color according to their location and timing (dark or light side) and they can be harvested and consumed, giving Obsidian Skin when consumed on the light side, Turns you to a werewolf during a Moon Solar Eclipse (Earth Blood Moon), and gives you Swiftness on the dark side. Light Creatures Moonster: Neutral creature that spawns on the surface and attacks by shooting green rays out of its brain, that deal 50 damage and stun the player for 1 second. It has 250 health. Lunar Slime (Base): Acts like a slime, turns into one of the 2 transformations. In this form, it jumps around and tries to kill the player. It does 50 Damage and has 250 Health. Lunar Slime (Humanoid): In this state, the Lunar Slime dashes to the player and chases them around to do contact damage (60 contact damage). They have 250 health and will transfer health from previous forms if they transformed. Lunar Slime (Bacterial Infection): In this state, the Lunar Slime sticks to the ground and everytime the player steps on them, The player loses 100 health. They are removed naturally by transforming or despawning. Celestial Biome The Celestial Biome is a biome that spawns after Golem is defeated. When it spawns, the message "The true power of the moon has been released." appears and the Celestial Biome appears. The Biome itself has 4 parts: Solar, Nebula, Vortex, and Stardust. The parts change the color of the Moondust, and they are orange for solar, cyan for stardust, blue for vortex, and violet for nebula. Each biome has the pillar backgrounds (with large planets in the background) and SOME of the pillar creatures. The Celestial Biome consists of floating islands with the biome on them, with the floating islands being split apart from each other for each biome part. Fauna Solar: Solar Blazer: Makes the player have +60% melee damage and +20% critical strike chance. Nebula: Nebula Healer: Makes the player have have -50% mana usage, and +60 Magic Damage. Vortex: Vortex Spinner: Makes the player have +50% ranged damage and gives +60 chance not to consume ammo. Stardust: Stardust Bulb: Gives "Happy!" and "Swiftness" effects, and gives +8 max minions with +60% summoning damage. Creatures The creatures in this biome are mostly from the Celestial Pillars. Creatures: Solar: Drakomires Selenians Drakanian Stardust: Star Cells Vortex: Vortexians Alien Queens (which make alien larvae and hornets) Nebula: Predictors Nebula Floaters Solar Eclipse The solar eclipse creatures only come in hardmode. The solar eclipse on the moon spawns the following creatures: Wraith Genomorph: A creature that runs and then stops and leaps at the player. If it succeeds in catching the player at fatal health, it will implant a Genomorph Larva in them. Genomorph Larva: A creature that is indicated by a debuff, and appears leaping out of the player's chest in the day after the player being injected by a Genomorph. Genomorph Transformation The transformation occurs when you get a genomorph larva implanted into you. The transformation to a Genomorph starts after one day. Stage 0: A Genomorph Larva bursts out of the chest of the player, and stays there for 1 minute, with a bump slowly getting longer until the Genomorph Larva burst out and the player gets lots of blood on him. This slows the player down by 50% Stage 1: The transformation truly begins, increasing the effect of slowing down by 25%, resulting in a 75% reduced speed. Stage 2: The player gets heavier, and health starts regenerating. you can move only while not holding anything in your hand Stage 3: The player can't move, and health regenerates extremely fast. Stage 4: The player starts to move again (at 50% of normal player speed), and his health regenerates 5x the normal rate. Stage 5: The player gets full movement back, with normal movement speed, but the abilities don't manifest yet. Stage 6: The transformation is complete, and the player can move 3x faster, with a high jump, and 50% increased melee damage. The player's regen becomes extremely fast, at +2 health per 0.1 second. Right clicking an enemy causes you to leap at them and bite them, increasing drop chances under 10% by 3x, making it good for farming rare drops. The full transformation from stage 0 to stage 6 takes 1 Terraria day, and dying reverses the transformation.